This invention relates to the art of adhesive laminates and to a method of applying adhesive to a substrate. The laminate and method of the present invention are particularly adapted for use in attaching a substrate framework to another member and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and may be used for other purposes in many different environments.
Many devices are operated by electronic controls having manually operable membrane or push-button switches which are accessible through openings in a substrate framework or face plate attached to the device. It is common to attach the framework or face plate with the use of adhesive which is applied to the rear surface of the framework or face plate. Properly applying adhesive to the rear surface of the framework requires care so that the appearance of the device will not be marred and so that the framework will be securely attached against accidental displacement. It would be desirable to have a simple and clean arrangement for applying adhesive to frameworks of the type described.